Kagome the Ice Fox
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Kagome has been turned into a black fox with blue eyes thanks too the Shikon Jewel. Now the Inuyasha gang has too find out why she was changed and how too change her back. This is where the story begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome the Ice Fox**

Kagome could not believe what happened, the Shikon Jewel just started glowing and now she was a fox. A black fox with icy blue eyes, she came up too a persons waste. Shippo was the only who could understand her.

"Well, what are we going too do know, can she even sense the jewel shards now?" Inuyasha says annoyed.

"Is that all you care about?!" Kagome and Sango yells/growls.

"You need too be more worried about changing me back, you idiot!" Kagome barks.

"What did she say Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"She said Inyasha needs too be more worried about changing Kagome back" Shippo translates.

"Keh, well what about the jewel shards, Naraku will have them all at this rate!" Inuyasha yells.

"Calm down Inuyasha. There is no need to get worked up" Miroku says trying to too get Inuyasha too calm down.

"Yeah Inyasha it was not you who got turned into a fox and can not talk now it is" Kagome barks.

"What did Kagome say Shippo" Sango asks.

Shippo translates.

"Keh" Inuyasha grunts and turns away.

"Well I think we should go back too Kaede's hut. Too see if she knows anything that could help" Miroku suggests.

They all agree so they for Kaede's hut.

-At Kaede's hut-

They tell her what happened.

"I have not seen anything like this. I am sorry I can not help you" Kaede says.

"I see" Miroku says sadly.

Sango sighs.

Kagome whimpers.

"Keh great now what do we do about getting the shards!" Inuyasha yells.

Kagome bites Inuyasha's hand.

"What did you do that for bitch?!" Inuyasha yells in pain.

"That's all you care about at a time like this you jerk! What about me!" Kagome barks.

"What did you say you bitch?!" Inuyasha yells.

"She said you are a jerk" Shippo says.

"I happen too agree. You are being a jerk right now." Sango says.

"Well fine then do not come crying too me when Naraku has all of the shards" Inuyasha yells and stomps out of the hut.

"Well what do we do now?" Sango asks.

"Well it is getting late. Why don't we just get some sleep and figure it all out tomorrow." Miroku suggest.

"Yeah that sounds like a good Idea." Sango agrees.

Everybody agrees and they go to bed but had they know idea what was in store for them tomorrow.

Authors Notes: Hi this is my first story ever so please be nice. I do not own Inuyasha or make money off this. I would like too thank **Harem Master123 and Silver Wolf Yuki for believing in me, go check out there stories they are all awesome. Please review and tell what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome the Ice Fox, Page 2**

The next morning the gang were up and just finished eating some breakfast now they were talking about if they should take Kagome with her or not.

"Of course we are/not!" Sango/Inuyasha yells.

"What do you mean she is not coming with us Inuyasha?" Sango yells angrily.

"Because she is useless now I bet she can not sense the jewel shards anyway." Inuyasha says angrily.

"How dare Inuyasha you are such a jerk." Kagome barks angrily.

"What did you say bitch!" Inuyasha yells angrily.

"_You heard me you bastard!"_ Kagome yells forgetting he can not understand her.

"What…..how did you do that?!" Inuyasha yells freaked out.

"What did she do Inuyasha?" Miroku asks confused.

"She just talked too me in my head!" Inuyasha yells still freaked out.

"Really, can you do it again Kagome?" Miroku asks.

"I can try….._can you hear me Miroku."_ Kagome asks in his head.

"Yes I can now try too speak too all of us at the same time." Kaede says.

It took Kagome a while but she finally got the hang of it.

"_Can you all hear fine?"_ Kagome asks.

Everybody said they could hear her load and clear.

"Great we have other Goshinki." Inuyasha grumbles.

"Yes we are hearing you fine so now that we got that out of the way Kagome will be coming with us whether you like it or not Inuyasha." Sango says in a final tone.

"Why she can not even sense the jewel shards anymore she will just be in the way more so than she already does!" Inuyasha yells getting

"How can you say that Inuyasha you know Kagome has helped all of use a whole lot how, can you say she it useless and too leave her behind." Miroku says annoyed about what Inuyasha is saying.

"Inuyasha you are such a jerk." Shippo says.

"What did you say you little…..Inuyasha stopped mind sentence and started sniffing the air while his ears are twitching.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asks.

"There is a demon heading this way fast!" Inuyasha says and runs out of the hut.

"We should go too." Miroku says.

"Right" Sango says with a nod.

"_I will come too."_ Kagome says.

"No I think it would be a good idea if you stay here and protect Shippo and Kaede." Sango says.

Sango and Miroku run out of the hut. When they got out there Inuyasha was fighting a Hugh snake. He was trying to use the wind scar but the snake was too fast.

"It's about time you guys got out here!" Inuyasha yells while dogging the snake's acid spit.

"I will try too use my sutras too hold him in place will you destroy it. Sango can you keep it busy so I can paralyze it." Miroku says too Inuyasha and Sango while taking out the sutras.

"You got it, come Kirara." Sango says.

Kirara transformed into her bigger form and Sango hopped on and they jumped into the air and Sango throws her boomerang.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yells.

The snake was hit hard but it got back up and turned its attention too Sango and spits acid at her and Kirara. Kirara doges the acid and Sango's boomerang come back and she throws it again and the snake goes down hard again. Miroku throw his sutras and the snake is paralyzed but the snake struggles it will not hold for long.

"Inuyasha attack now!" Miroku yells too Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was about too attack then someone yells too him.

"_Inuyasha attack it in the forehead there is a jewel shard there." _Kagome says in Inuyasha head.

Inuyasha attacks the snake in the forehead and kills it. Then Kagome runs up to the body and took the jewel shard out with her teeth it is purified it.

"I thought you were supposed too be staying in side bitch, what if you got hurt who would be able too see the shards!" Inuyasha yells too Kagome.

"_That's all you care about well then I just got you one more shard and I still have my miko powers."_ Kagome yells.

"Really I have never heard of this before. Have you Sango?" Miroku asks.

"No I have not seen or heard anything like this before." Sango says.

"Let's ask Kaede if she has any ideas." Miroku suggest.

They go back into to the hut and tell Kaede about the new development.

"I see this is a very unique case not only were you turned into a fox with rare coloring, you are also a telepathic and you can still use your miko powers. It seems the Shikon has a job it wants you too fulfill in order for you too turn back, this is what I think." Kaede says with wisdom.

"_I see but what is the job I need too fulfill?"_ Kagome asks more too herself.

"Keh it all sounds stupid too me but sense you can still sense jewel shards that's all that matters right now." Inuyasha says.

Sango was about too yell at Inuyasha but was interrupted by a load howl.

"What was that?" Sango asks.

"I do not know" Miroku says.

"It sounded like a dog or wolf." Shippo says.

They all run out too see what it was only too see a big white dog that came up too almost up too your chest. The white dog sniffed the air and then looked right at Kagome and started walking toward her.

"Back off you bastard." Inuyasha yells and takes out Tetsusaiga.

The others also get into fighting stances.

The white growls and then they hear.

"_I do not take orders from you half-breed."_ The white dog growls at him.

Inuyasha knows he sounds familiar. He sniffs the air.

"What Sesshomaru why are you here and why are you in that form?" Inuyasha yells confused.

"_Why I am here is none of your business and I am in this form because a voice told me I could get what I wanted more easily and it seems the voice was right." _Sesshomaru says pleased.

They others were so confused as too why Sesshomaru was acting like this and too what he wants. Sesshomaru started walking toward Kagome he was right in front of her. Inuyasha was held back by the others they wanted too know what he wanted. Kagome sat there looking up at Sesshomaru wondering what he could what from her; Sesshomaru opened his mouth and dropped three shards at her feet. The others were stunned they could not believe this is happening.

"_Why?" _that's all Kagome could say and ask.

"_This vixen miko is my courting gift too you. Please except_ _it. _Sesshomaru purrs.

There was silence and then……

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!"

Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter I made it much longer than the other one for the people who love my very first story and for the people who don't then do not read it then! Please review and tell me what you think but I will not take too people flaming me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome the Ice Fox, Page 3**

"Talking"

"_Mind Talking"_

The Inuyasha Gang could not believe what they just heard. They waited too see what Kagome's answer would be. Kagome did not know what too do or say too this.

"_Umm I do not know what too say." _Kagome says.

"What do you mean you don't know wench of course you should say no!" Inuyasha yells.

"_That's why nobody asked you half-demon." _Sesshomaru growls at Inuyasha.

"What did you say you bastard?" Inuyasha yells about too attack Sesshomaru.

"_That is enough it's my decision whether or not I accept his proposal!" _Kagome yells at Inuyasha.

"What does that mean you are going too except his proposal then! Inuyasha yells as he asks her.

"_No it means that I am going too get too know him first before I make my decision I want too give him a far shot. _Kagome says with a lot of emotions.

The rest of the gang were watching the show and did not know what too do or say.

"I think that is a fine idea." Sango says wanting Kagome too find real love and stop being hurt by Inuyasha but Kagome did tell her during one of there hot springs visits that she is now seeing Inuyasha as a brother/friend.

"Yes I agree I think you should give him a chance." Miroku says.

Shippo and Kirara were watching and Shippo wanted his mom too have a faithful mate and for him too have a dad so he was hoping his mom would say yes. Before Inuyasha can say anything or do anything more Sesshomaru takes Kagome on a walk for them too get too know each other more.

"I can not believe you guys are alright with this. It's Sesshomaru for god's sake. Inuyasha says annoyed at them.

"I think it's a good idea for Kagome too get some positive attention Inuyasha." Miroku says annoyed at Inuyasha attitude toward Kagome getting a suitor.

"I agree Inuyasha you should be happy now you can be go see Kikyo all you want Inuyasha." Sango says also annoyed at Inuyasha.

-A half a day later-

Kagome and Sesshomaru were back and they asked her what her decision is.

"_My decision is…….._

To be continued.

Author's note: ^ _ ^ it's a cliffhanger but my reviewers do not worry I will update as soon as I feel better and I know were I am going too go with this story I have some ideas though so do not worry. FLAMERS NOT ALLOWED!


End file.
